Republic of Kazakhstan
Kazakhstan, officially the Republic of Kazakhstan is a fanmade supporting character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is a nation is in continent of Asia. His human name is Ravil Ajmanov Attributes Personality and Interests Kazakhstan can described as kind, caring young man, having a slight happy-go-lucky personality despite his hard history as a Republic in the USSR. He is often overshadowed by his neighbors such as China, Mongolia, and Russia, and due to this, he is often disappointed when another nation (usually a micronation) can't even spot him on a map. When this comes along, he just starts to explain everything from geography to history. He can also be paranoid when it seems like a nation around him may be at the brink of war. However, if needed to, he will go to war in the defense of his people. He finds it as his civic duty to do so. He enjoys reading books, mainly books about such animals like birds, however, he is a big fan of fantasy as well. He loves watching birds of prey such as hawks, and even can go as far as to tame them. In fact, he has a hawk that he keeps as his constant companion. He loves learning about different cultures. Appearance Kazakhstan has dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. His skin is a light tan. He wears a formal blue military uniform, badges pinned on his chest, some even representing the dissolved United Soviet Socialist Republic (USSR) since he was once a former member, but none of these are the communist sickle, hammer, and star. He is wearing black dress shoes. He is often seen with a warm and kind smile on his face. Relationships Russia Having once been in Russia's house, he fears the Slavic nation intensely. He remembers Russia when both of them were children, the two having been close friends while under Mongolia's roof. After many years, Russia distanced himself from Kazakhstan. He was often treated with the same childish cruelty as were the Baltics and Bulgaria. Mongolia I will mention my OC of Mongolia, Qulan Chagadai. He often thought Mongolia was quite nice when he was a child, until the Mongol raids. When she became the Mongol Empire, Mongolia terrorized the Chinese, Russians, and Kazakh tribes. While Mongolia did treat him with some kindness, she did treat him harshly, but overall, raise him like he was her own child. While Kazakhstan did care for her, he did think that her troops were brutal to his people. He somewhat fears the nation, although she is not as brutal today. Turkey Both nations share Turkic blood and culture. When both were the Ottoman Sultan and Kazakh Khan, they both establish diplomatic relations in 1713. However, due to being separated due to historical circumstances, their connection eventually became lost. Belarus He is often the only one who tries to get past her cold exterior, and isn't really afraid of her even though she likes to hold a knife against his throat. He believes that somewhere inside her is some good and kindness. She just doesn't show it as often. Trivia * One of his favorite hobbies is to prank call people. * He is actually quite fond of Western music. * Kazakhstan was originally going to be a female, but instead, was created as a male. * His birthday is December 16.